1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for controlling lipidemia. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a process for controlling lipidemia in mammals by treating that condition with a generic class of N,N-diaminophthalamides.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Hyperlipidemia, a condition associated with elevated serum cholesterol, phospholipid and/or triglyceride blood levels, is the base cause of a whole class of illnesses which exact a terrible toll in death and infirmity as well economic loss associated with lost productive activity and expensive medical treatment. It is only necessary to mention one of the most serious conditions known in man, atherosclerosis, a hyperlipidemic induced illness, to appreciate the importance of developing treatment regimes effective in controlling this condition. Recent scientific studies indeed establish that coronary heart disease is related to blood lipid concentration. J, Am. Med. Assn., Vol. 251, 351-373, Jan. 20, 1984; N. Engl. J. Med., Vol. 314, 138-144, Jan. 16, 1986.
Because of the importance of hyperlipidemia, many compounds have been proposed to lower serum cholesterol, phospholipid and triglyceride blood levels in mammals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,303 discloses a novel class of N-benzoyl, N-benzoylsulfamates and benzoylsulfonamides useful in this application.
Another class of compounds disclosed as useful in reducing serum cholesterol and triglyceride blood levels in mammals is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,417. This patent describes the use of cyclic imides, diones, reduced diones and analogs thereof useful in this application.
Certain compounds within the generic class conveniently referred to as N,N-diaminophthalamides, are known in the art. However, a subgeneric class of ortho-hydrazinocarbonyl benzoic acid hydrazides is new and not known in the prior art. However, there are references in the prior art to classes of structurally somewhat similar to these new ortho-hydrazinocarbonyl benzoic acid hydrazides.
H. A. Offe et al., Z. Naturforsch, Vol. 7B, 446-462 (1952) sets forth a table of benzoic acid hydrazides without any recitation of utility. None of those compounds are hydrazinocarbonyl benzoic acid hydrazides.
Japanese Patent Publication 55-157,550 discloses a class of compounds the most relevant of which is ##STR2## where X is halogen, preferably chlorine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,685 describes an ortho substituted hydrazinocarbonyl substituted benzoic acid hydrazide having the formula ##STR3## where Ar is naphthyl, dichlorophenyl or trichlorophenyl; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen, lower alkyl or compositely forms a non-aromatic heterocycle; also if R.sup.1 is hydrogen R.sup.2 may be phenyl, naphthyl or a chloro-substituted derivative thereof. The compounds of this patent serve as herbicides.
The compound, 4-(hydrazinomethyl)benzoic acid hydrazide is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,014. This compound can be polymerized by condensation with difunctional acid chloride to form high tensile strength films.
Novel 4-(polyfluoroalkylamino)substituted phenyl compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,545 as being useful in the treatment of hyperlipidemia. Similarly, the same patentee, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,846, teaches a similar class of compounds, also recited to possess hypolipidemic and antiatherosclerotic antivity, the 4-[(monosubstituted alkyl)amino]benzoic acid and analogs thereof.
The above analysis of the prior art is provided in order to establish that there is no disclosures of hypolipidemic agents whose structures are closely related to those of the present invention. Thus, there is no suggestion in the art for providing a new class of ortho-hydrazinocarbonyl benzoic acid hydrazides useful in the treatment of hyperlipidemia.